


Timeless

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Chloe, Alpha Frank, Alpha Mark Jefferson, Alpha Nathan, Alpha Victoria, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Courtney, Beta Kate, Beta Rachel Amber, Beta Taylor, Beta Warren, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Bipolar Disorder, Creepy Mark Jefferson, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Nathan feels, Nathan has Panic Attacks, Nathan needs a hug, Omega Max, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nathan, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drug Use, bonded omega Samuel, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Maxine Caulfield, better know as "Max", is just a late bloomer omega who loves photography.Nathan Prescott is just a misunderstood alpha with family issues.Victoria Chase is just another popular alpha who likes to bully the people she sees as less than.Warren Graham is just beta who's proud to be a geek/nerd.Kate Marsh is just a religious beta who's a total sweetheart.Chloe Price is just a punky alpha who loves Max like a little sister and will protect her at all cost.Rachel Amber was a beta who had Chloe's back while Max was gone.Mark Jefferson is just a shady hipster alpha who seems to be everywhere.This is my a/b/o au where Omega's make up less than 10% of the world population making them rare, worshipped or mistreated depending on the area. In this as Max kept in touch with Chole and decides to move to Arcadia bay to surprise her. Max still has a scholarship but instead of getting it for grades she got it for her status as an omega. This takes place before the events of Life is Strange. Mark is still a creep. Nathan still has insecurities. Kate is still a sweetheart. And Rachel is still missing.





	1. The new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be triggers in this story Just a heads up now just in case. Also I'm debating if Max should have her powers or not but one thing for a fact is that Chloe and Nathan did NOT meet, so the bathroom scene does not happen. I'm gonna put a four hour time difference between Arcadia bay and Seattle. I dont feel like doing all the research to find out the real time difference so bare with me please.

"You're kidding right Max? What the hell are you so nervous about? I mean I know you're going to a mysterious new school but still!" Chloe exclaimed looking at me. Ever since I moved away from Arcadia Bay we've been keeping in touch via Skype, letters and social media. Right now we're Skyping and I'm venting to her about this new school I'm gonna go to, but I won't tell her that's it's Blackwell academy. Or that I'm moving back to Arcadia bay. It's going to be a surprise.

"Have you forgot the fact that I'm gonna be the new girl not to mention the fact that I'm a omega? I'm hella nervous and I have every right to be." I said to Chloe as I was finishing up the last of my packing.

"Oh my god did you just say 'hella'! It seems like I'm a great fucking bad influence on you!" Chloe said smirking. I rolled my eyes and closed up my suitcase. I picked up two outfit and put them next to my body.

"Which one should I wear on my first day Chloe?" I said looking at her as she lit up a joint. She looked at both[ outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/maxs_outfit/set?id=207796293) and then inhaled the toxic smoke "Those things kill you you know."

Chloe rolled her eyes exhaling and then leaned back laying on her bed so all I saw was her legs as she continued to smoke. "I like the gray outfit more. Maybe wear that one your first day in hell. And then the pink the next day?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "How's the search for Ray going?.. It's been four months now.." I said softly while putting down the outfits. I look at her sadly. Rachel has been missing for the last four months. I never met her face to face but we would talk over Skype when she was over at Chloe's house. She was very nice not to mention pretty and I knew Chloe had strong feelings for her.

"Those useless god damned cops called off the fucking search! Could you believe that shit!?" Chloe said angrily.

I frown sitting up. "What do you mean they called off the search? Isn't that like the only case they have? I mean like Arcadia bay isn't anything like Seattle, or New York. I doubt they having anything serious going on."

"I know right! Those fucking assholes just rather sit around and eat some fucking donuts than do their job!" Chloe growled angrily. I sighed looking at her. I've never seen her this mad before... Well besides when she told me about Joyce and David.

"Are you gonna be OK Chlo?" I said softly.

"I-I I don't know.. I miss her so much.. I wish I was able to tell her... You know." Chloe sighed out sadly before taking a nice long drag of her joint.

"I know Chlo. I wish I was there to help you. I really do."

"I know you do Max. That's why you're so awesome." She said a small smile appearing on her face.

"Hell yeah I am! What would make you think otherwise?" I said cockily.

"I take it back now."

"No take backs!! You already said it! You can't do that!"

"I do a thing called what I want, Maxi pad."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone I decided to text Chloe just to get her upset 'So what! You still can't!ಠ╭╮ಠ'

I sent the message.

"NO EMOJIS!!" Chloe scream out after reading the message. I laughed loudly.

'¯\\_(ツ)_/¯I do a thing called what I want¯\\_(ツ)_/¯'

I sent the message.

"Well played my omega friend. Well played. And still! NO EMOJIS!!!!" She cried out. In the background I can hear sleepy Joyce yelling at Chloe to stop yelling ironically enough. I laughed and smiled widely.

"You love me anyway. Even with my emojis." I said playfully. She rolled her eyes and sight looking at ceiling as she laid down watching the smoke from her joint diffuse into the air.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to play pirates... And every time I tried to make you play the princess that so desperately needed saving only for you to kick me and start crying for stop babying you?" Chloe said softly.

"Yeah I remember.. Those were the days." I said remembering those times.

"Well that's good because my leg is all fucked up because of you." she said. I laughed and smiled. "Well its now well past 2 am here gotta go Maximum. See you later."

"Yeah.. Later" I said as I logged off 'But sooner than you think Chloe' I thought to myself.

The next day.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off on my phone. I groaned loudly checking the time. It was 3:30 am. I groaned again and I got out of bed heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and let the hot water run over my tired body. I moaned at the feeling and started to scrub my skin clean.

After my shower I dried myself off and brushed my teeth and hair. I flat ironed it so it wasn't as frizzy as it was before even after brushing it out. Once I was done I got dressed in the outfit Chloe and I picked out for today. I checked the time again to see that it was 4:00am. I cursed under my breath as I realized that I had less than a half an hour to get the airport 45 minutes away. I quickly packed up the last of my stuff and I grabbed my two large suitcases. I carried them downstairs to see my father getting ready to leave for work.

"Dad! Can you drive me to the airport! I don't have enough time to wait for cab I'm running late!" I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed and opened the door for me grabbing one of my large suitcases.

"OK pumpkin. But we have to hurry. I don't want to be late for work." He sighed out. I smiled widely and kissed his cheek rushing over to the car.

"Thank you daddy! You're the best!" I exclaimed happily. He only grumbled something under his breath in response. Lucky for us the was no traffic so we were speeding down the highway. Once we got to the airport there were 5 minutes to spare. I hugged him tightly once we reached the gate. "I'm gonna miss you and mom.."

"I know baby. But we're so proud of our little Maxine. You turned out so well even when everyone said you couldn't because you were and omega. You have everything right?" He said as he held me close stroking my hair lovingly.

"Yes dad"

"Pants?"

"Yes"

"Shirts?"

"Yes"

"Underclothes?"

"Yes"

"Suppressants just in case you get your first heat?"

"Yes"

"Heating pads?"

"Yes"

"Vibrator?"

"Ye- Dad! You know what, bye dad!"

"I knew you were just saying yes to shut me up!"

I rolled my eyes and put my suitcases on the trolley for my plane. I gave my dad one last hug before walking away to board the plane to my two hour flight.

I watched as my dad waved at me from the gate. I knew he couldn't see me but I waved back anyway. As the plane took off I sat back and sighed putting my earbuds in and falling asleep.

Two hours later

I woke up to feeling of one of the flight attendants shaking me. "Um, Miss the plane has landed and it's to get off. Please wake up." she said softly while shaking me. I wake up groaning and I look at her with a dazed facial expression.

"Oh?.. Um ok thanks.." I yawned stretching as I got up. I walked out of my aisle and then off the plane. After getting all my stuff I breath in the fresher air of Arcadia bay. The air was way clearer than Seattle and I loved it.

"Hey Miss you need a taxi?"

I turned around to see a tall beta woman who was dressed as a taxi driver. I smiled and nod following behind her.

"You new to Arcadia bay?" She asked politely as she helped me put my luggage in the trunk of her taxi.

"Not really. I lived here five years ago but my moved to Seattle when my dad got a better job." I said. She nodded as I got into the back seat.

"What made you come back to this town?" she said starting up the car. "I mean don't get me wrong it seems pretty great that you came back to your home town. But seriously Arcadia Bay don't offer half the stuff Seattle does. Especially for a young omega like you."

"I got a scholarship to Blackwell academy, which is where I'm going by the way. And also I have a really good friend, my best friend, to surprise with my stay." The lady looked at me from the rear view mirror in slight worry.

"Blackwell? I'd be careful if I was you. I heard that school is filled with alpha junkies. One of these girls went missing from that school and they still haven't found her." She said and I immediately knew she was talking about Rachel. I looked down and then I nodded.

"Yeah I will. Beside being careful is basically my lifestyle... You know being an omega and all." I said with a small smile. She returned the smile with a nod.

"Well you got guts kid. And good luck, you'll be needing it here. Oh and call me if you ever need a ride." She said while handing me her business card. I took the card and pulled out my wallet. "Oh no kid it's on me. Just be careful ok?"

"Are you sure? I mean I have enough to pay.." I said softly. She smiled at me and then she nodded. I smiled back at her putting my wallet away and getting out. I took my luggage out of the trunk and waved her off as she drove away. I sighed looking at the large campus school. "New life here I come.." I mumbled under my breath. As I pulled my suitcase behind I got stares from the few students who were up and standing or sitting around. They were sitting in a circle by a large tree passing around what seemed to be a joint. I looked at them as the whispered about me. I looked away blushing at the attention. But then someone appeared behind me and i gasped loudly ready to swing.

"No way guys she is an omega! And here I thought I'd never meet one. The names Hayden but you can call me anytime." He said. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy pick up line and then I let go of my luggage letting it stand on its own. Then I walked my fingers up his chest trying to be flirty.

"How about I call you never.." I said smirking at his shocked face. The other people in his group laughed.

"Oh god Hay she got you good. I told you stop with the pick up lines." A guy that looked like an all american boy next door. I looked at him sniffing the air to notice that all the girls but the tall blond one were beta's everyone else was an alpha. I quickly pinched my nose so all the alpha and beta pheromones won't cause an unnatural heat.

"Shut the fuck up Logan." the guy who was called "Hay" said, alpha full in his tone. I had to bite back the whimpers at his alpha voice a know omega reaction. That's when both guys were smacked upside the head. 'Hay' was smacked by the tall blond girl and Logan was smacked by Dana.

"You meat heads are scaring her. Dumbass." The tall girl said. She then looked at me and smiled. "I'm Victoria Chase. And these two fuckers are Hayden Jones and Logan Robertson." she continued as she pointed them out.

"Jones? Like Indiana?" I muttered under my breath causing Logan to laugh and Hayden to growl. I took a step back tentatively ready to run if necessary. This caused another guy to step in. He probably stood around 5'8 to 6'1 either way he was still taller than my 5'3 3/4 self.. curse my omega body. But he's pretty cute.

"Leave her alone Hayden. She's just the new kid. Beside she seems pretty cool." The boy said. He then turned around and smiled down at me. "I'm Nathan Prescott. Sorry about Hayden. Hes pretty cool once you get to know him but he can be an ass.. Hell we all can. What about you?"

"M-maxine Caulfield.. But just call me Max." I said looking at him. "What about everyone else? What are your names?" I asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Dana Ward"

"Juliet Watson."

"Courtney Wagner"

"Zachary Riggins"

"Taylor Christensen"

"Sarah..." The last girl, Sarah said. She glared at me and I just stared at her in confusion. What the hell is her problem? Jeez I just got here and I think I'm already making both friends and enemies.

"Well now that you know everyone in our group welcome to Blackwell and the vortex club Max"

 

Well this is gonna be an interesting year.

 

* * *

 

**If the hyper link was not noticed heres the link to Max's outfit:<http://www.polyvore.com/maxs_outfit/set?id=207796293>**


	2. Chapter 2

Max looked at them and then shrugged. "Sure I guess. By the way where is..." Max went into her bag and pulled out her schedule "dorm 226?"

"I can show you Maxine. That's the floor where we normally go to chill" Victoria said, but Max knew what she meant. That's where they smoke and do drugs.

"Max never Maxine. And thanks. I guess I'm ready when you are." Max said, causing Victoria to nod and smile.

"How about we go now. I mean like classes don't start up again until 12pm and its 11:05 right now so we got time. Come on." She said politely. Victoria walked ahead of Max. Following behind them was Taylor Courtney Sarah and Dana.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

  
**Max's pov**

  
**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

I wondered why they were coming too but I didn't express my confusion. As we walked toward the girls dorm, I noticed there were other students outside as well. Some of them looked at me in shock and confusion. My eyes then met with a dorky looking guy who I assumed to be a beta. We looked at each other for a while and then I gave him a sweet smile. This caused  him to blush heavily and the girl who was talking to him to look at us in confusion.

"Max are you listening to me?" Dana said. I looked at her and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"No sorry what is it?" I said sheeply.

"I asked if you needed help with your luggage." Dana said. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said as she took a suitcase from me.

"No problem Max. So what made you want to come to this town and school?" Dana asked

"What made me want to come here? I mainly came here because of an old friend.But also because this school specializes in photography." I said thoughtfully.

"An old friend? What's their name? Maybe we know them." Victoria said while looking back at me.

"Uh, her name is Chloe Price." I said. How would they even know her? Did she even go to this school?

"Chloe? Chloe Price? Isn't she that punk blue haired alpha?" Taylor said while looking at Victoria for clarification.

Victoria nodded. " Yeah, but didn't she get expelled for trying to break into Mr. Wells's, the principal's, office after curfew?" Taylor only shrugged in response to Victoria's question.

"I didn't know Chloe went here... Why did she... Why would she try to break into the principle's office?" I asked in confusion. She never told me this. Why am I only hearing this now?

"I heard she was looking for info on Rachel Am-" I cut off Dana.

"Rachel Amber? So the principal knows about her being missing? Chloe told me they called off the search for her. What's up with that?"

"They called off the search?  I didn't hear about that until just now. Wow I can't believe it. Who would do such a thing?" Courtney said genuinely upset.

"Tch who gives a fuck? That hoe can stay missing for all I care. Right Victoria?" Sarah said snobbishly and sucking her teeth. She looked at Victoria while popping her gum.

"Are you cereal right now?" I asked in both shock and disgust. I didn't need to look at anyone but her to know I got weird looks. But old habits die hard. "Even if you don't like her you shouldn't say shit like that. That beyond fucked up. How would you feel fell if you found out someone said that about you while you were missing? And don't you dare say you wouldn't care because you know you would."

"Max has a point Sarah. I don't like Rachel either but that's real fucked up... Even for you." Victoria said  while scratching the back of her neck.

"So you're taking that fucking omega bitch's side over mine? Fuck you Victoria." Sarah hissed and stormed away seething.

"So.. that just happened." Courtney said passively. I sighed and we finally reached the girl's dorm. 

"Yeah it did. So to the omega's floor?" Taylor asked. Everyone nodded but me.

"Omega's floor?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, here everyone is set up by  their second gender to separate floors. Like from 1-100 is the alpha floor. 101-200 is the beta floor and 201-300 is the omega floor. The omega floor is at the top floor but a key card is needed for their dorms for safety reason." Dana said. I nodded as we made our way to the elevators. 

I pressed the third floor button and i waited for the door to close. I let go of my luggage and then I reached into in my bag. I then took out my information envelope. Inside was my scedual, the  rule book, explanations, directions and the key card.

"Bingo"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nathan's Pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

'An omega on campus. I wonder if dad knows about this..' I thought to myself with a small smirk. I toned out the conversations going on around me as I pondered more about it. "Wait dad said when he was my age he wanted an omega for his wife. Well that was before grandfather arranged him to get married to mom. Maybe if I do what he couldn't do, which is get an omega for a girlfriend,he'll finally acknowledge me again.'

"Yo Nathan what do you think about that sassy omega chick? Pretty cute right?" I snapped out of it at the sound of Hayden's voice.

"Yeah she's cute but I thought you was mad at her?.." I asked with a slight chuckle. All I got out of him was a shrug.

"What can I say? I like 'em feisty. I still can't believe she's an omega. She smelled like a beta at first but as she got closer her smell got sweeter and more calming and welcoming.. Like pumpkin spice or warm vanilla sugar." Hayden said and I couldn't help but to agree with him. She smelled like something I haven't felt like or been in a long time. 

"She smelled like home." I said barely above a whisper but loud enough for the guys to nod in agreement. She smelled like home... and I'll do anything to be at home.

_'Anything'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might get edited from time to time. Slowly adding onto it.


	3. This might not be so bad

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Max's** **Pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Once I got settle down into my dorm room and got unpacked, I spent the rest of the time, until classes started, talking the girls... Also playing 20 play question.

"Favorite, meal or restaurant." Taylor asked

"Chipotle" Victoria said almost immediately.

"French Toast with eggs and bacon." I said internally moaning at the thought of it. Jeez now I'm hungry.

"Mozzarella sticks" Courtney said

"My mom's and Joyce's cooking" Dana said.

"Wait you know Joyce? Like the Two Whales diner worker Joyce?" I asked in shock. Did they really know Joyce? Does she even still work at the Two Whales diner?

"Um.. yeah like who doesn't? She's really nice and the Two Whales is the best one around. How do you know her?"  Dana asked.

"She's Chloe's mom. And I've known her since I was like 8." I said. I couldn't help but to smile thinking about them, I still talked to them on Skype but it's not the same.

"Joyce is Chloe' mom? Wow never would of guessed that but now that I think about it..... They kind of do look a lot a like." Courtney said.

"Speaking of Joyce, I think she's working right now. Wanna ditch school and go to the diner. My treat, but just this once though." Victoria said with a smile.

"Its my first day. I can't skip.  No matter how tempting it is." I said, and it's true. I can't skip on my first day especially when I have a scholarship to keep. 

"Yeah I guess you're right... But are you sure you don't want to? what your schedule like? May I see it?" Victoria asked. I looked at her and nodded

" Um..sure here." I said as I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my schedule.

**_1a_ ** **_/b_ ** **_Ms.grant-_ ** **_Ap_ ** **_Chemstry_ ** **_(8:30-9:30)_ **

_**2a** _ _**Mrs.** _ _**Smith-** _ _**Art (9:35-10:35)** _

_**2b** _ _**Mr** _ _**Ford-** _ _**PE** _ _**: Yoga (** _ _**9:35-10:35** _

_**3a** _ _**/b Study hall** _ __**(10:40-11-40)** _ _

_**4a** _ _**/b Lunch** _ _**(11:45-12:25)** _

_**5a** _ _**/b** _ **_Mr.Williams-_ ** _**Us history (12:30-1:30)** _

_**6a** _ _**/b Mr.Menfi** _ _**ap** _ _**Calculus (1:35-2:35)** _

_**7a** _ _**/b Mr.Jefferson- Photograph (2:40-3:40)** _

_**Curfew:** _ _**11pm** _

"Oh cool! You have the last period with me, Taylor, and Hayden." Victoria said smiling.

"And you have Ap Calc with me, Hayden,and Logan." Dana said next.

"And you have Study hall with Nathan." Victoria said with a wink. I held down a blush and tried my best to look indifferent.

 _'I guess she saw me looking at him earlier when he saved me from_ _Indi_ _... when he saved me from Hayden'_ I though to myself. _'Crap this is so_ embarrassing.' I sighed. "Wait what about Sarah and Zach? Do I have any classes with them?" I asked.

"Zach, no. Sarah yes. She's actually in our photography class. But she sits in the front next to this fat chick name Alice I think? I don't know her name really. I just know that it starts with an A" Victoria shrugged.

 _'Well that was rude. Even if you don't know someone you_ _shouldn't_ _use insulting characteristic words like fat to describe them'_ I frowned but stilled nodded, not only because of Victoria's description of this girl but also because Sarah and I have a class together. Jeez I just started at this school less than a hour ago and I already have a person who I dislike.

"Let's just get going, I really wanna see Joyce after my classes. Her food is to die for." I said mentally moaning at the thought of it. The girls nodded in agreement and stood up grabbing their bags. I followed them out and locked my dorm room. I put my keys in my bag as we walked to the elevator and out. We talked aimlessly about TV shows we liked to watches now and when we were kids. We also talked about things we've seen online. The further we went into school the more people we lost from our little girl group.

Soon enough I was in front of my class and I walked inside. There were no more than 10 people in the class and they were all looking at me. I suddenly felt really self conscience and I bit my lip holding on to my right arm with my left hand as I looked around nervously. I looked down and speed walked to the back the back of the class window seat. It looked so peaceful outside. I wish I could fly freely with the birds. Or maybe even climb trees with friends like squirrels do. I let out a sigh but then I jolted up at the sound of my name.

"Um.. Maxine Caulfield? Is that you ma'am?" the teacher asked. He was an old man that could pass off as Santa Clause to any kid at a mall. But he had a rugged look to his body but his eyes seemed gentle enough. He also had a fond lookin his eyes as he looks at me.  Creepy...

"Um Yeah that's me. Sorry I wasn't paying attention Mr... um..Mr.." I started but then closed my mouth when I realized that I didn't know his name

"Mr.Williams. And it's nice to meet you. Very nice to meet you." he said and needless to say I'm very creeped out and scared of him now. He has a very bad vibe..

"Uh.. yeah..." I said softly. Mr.Williams went back to doing the attendance and I went back to looking out the window. As class went by I only caught a few words. None that make sense on their own but if I was listening then they would make sense.

Soon enough class ended and it was the same for my next class too. I didn't pay attention but I sat next to Dana at the table but the class mainly contained Dana and Logan groping each other under the table when they thought no one was looking. Hayden sat in front of us next to this girl who's name I think was Kate. She seemed really nice. Instead of being shocked about my second gender she greeted me with a smile and asked for my name. It made me really happy. I didn't realize I was happy until Dana  tapped me.

"Hey Max. What are you thinking? You keep smiling for no reason. It's weird. But in the good way I guess? I mean it's pretty normal so it's not that ba-" She was cut off by a giggle because Logan was groping her again. I roll my eyes and  rest my chin in my palm. This high school is nothing I expected it to be. But maybe it's because I haven't settled in yet. Whatever the reason is I hope it goes away soon.

The rest of the period was just me hearing Dana and Logan's flirting. And let me tell you this, my ear virginity is gone and I'll never be the same again. I just hope I can forget this and I hope they use a condom. Before I can plan my funeral after being ear raped the bell rang.

"Don't forget your test next week!" Mr. Menfi said as I walked out the class I groan loudly walking out of the classroom.

 _'_ _A_ _test_ _!?_ _You've_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me_ _!_ _I'm_ _so_ _gonna_ _fail_ _it_ _since_ _I_ _wasn't_ _paying_ _attention_ _!'_ I couldn't help but to pout at that thought.

"Hey Maxine!" Victoria said popping up out of nowhere causing me to screech.

"Don't! Do that!" I say while clutching my chest. I ignored the fact that she called me by my full first name. That didn't matter right now. What matters is me regulating my breath and heart rate before I have a panic attack. By the frown on Victoria and Taylor's face I probably smelled of distressed omega pheromones. However, in my defense I just had a near death experience.

"Sorry Maxine. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. You were staring into space so I was trying to get your attention. Are you ready for our last class before we go to the diner? This is definitely one of my favorite classes." Victoria rambled and gushed.

"Come on Vic you know the only reason is because of Mr. Jefferson." Taylor teased. This causes Victoria to growl at her. "Sorry Vic..."

Before Victoria could give her hell Hayden pushed past us along with the rest of the class. Due to all the people pushing past us Victoria huffed and shut her mouth as I followed them inside.

"Come on Victoria, Taylor didn't mean to offend you she was just joking." I tried to reason with her as we made it to the back of the class. I sat at their table, the one next to us empty.

"You just fucking met her what do you know?" Victoria hissed at me. I was lost for words.

 _'_ _Wow_ _talk_ _about_ _bitchy_ _.'_ I thought to myself

"Ms. Chase please watch your language in my class. You have all the time in the world to curse. Just don't do it here." A extremely handsome man said. "You must be Maxine Caulfield. I'm Mark Jefferson. But you can all me Mr. Jefferson, since I am your teacher."

"N-nice to meet you. Mr. Jefferson. And its Max never Maxine." I said softly. I honestly don't know what came over me and why I was so fluster but he was oddly charming and extremely good looking.

"Well 'Max' since its your first day we'll be reviewing so takes notes if necessary, and please pay attention." he said while looking into my eyes. I could of sworn there was a look in his eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. I dismissed it as my imagination.

 _'_ _Well_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _an_ _interesting_ _year'_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nathan's** **pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

I lit up my blunt as I sat in my dorm room. ' _How_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _gonna_ _talk_ _to_ _her_ _._ _If_ _I_ _come_ _on_ _too_ _strong_ _she'll_ _be_ _creeper_ _out_ _and_ _if_ _I_ _take_ _too_ _long_ _she'll_ _hear_ _shit_ _about_ _me_ _that's_ _probably_ _true_ _.'_ I couldn't help but to growl at my thoughts. _'_ _No_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _hurry_ _that_ _omega_ _is_ _**mine**_ _._ _And_ _I_ _won't_ _let_ _anyone_ _else_ _have_ _her_ _._ _But_ _how_ _do_ _I_ _get_ _closer_ _to_ _her_ _..'_

I was lost in my thoughts and I stared at the roof. The smoke of my blunt diffusing majestically into the air around me. I took in a deep breath and held the smoke for almost a minute. I let out a sigh and all the smoke came out. I stared at  the lite side of my blunt and I pressed it into the back of my hand.

Nothing around me felt real, but the burn on my hand did and so did the pain. I pulled away the no longer lit blunt and I stared at the new burn on my pale hand. The assaulted area was red and starting to blister.

Memorized, I touched the burn and the pain only increase. And it kept increasing as I toyed with it. Before I could make the now bleeding wound worse there was a knock at my door. I groaned snapping out of it and then I opened my window and sprayed the closest thing to me. Which was a lemon scented keyboard cleaning that I used to get high sometimes. Inhalants worked fast. However the high didn't last as long. But hey, it gets me through the moment and that's all that matters.

"Nathan Prescott! Open this door immediately! I want to know is why you're not in class and why you're smoking marijuana on school grounds!" Wells yelled while banging on the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door

"What do you want Wells? Don't you have some booze to drink or some shit like that. And what the fuck are gonna do? You _can't_ tell me what to do." I all but snarled out at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your father's money will only get you so far Nathan."

"What the fuck ever Wells. You can't tell me what to do. And my fathers money is what got you this far. You fuck anything up for me he'll be on your ass so god damn fast!-" I started raising my voice and then he huffed.

"Fine fine but watch it Nathan. Like I said your father's money will only get you so far. One day you'll understand and when you do-" I cut him off

"That new omega. What's her schedule?"

"Excuse me?"

"Maxine Caulfield. The new omega chick that came today. I want her schedule."

"I'm not gonna give you, an unstable alpha, an innocent Omega's schedule."

"I don't think I asked Raymond. I want her schedule or my dad might have to be involved."

"... Fine. But if you do anything to her its all on you not me."

"Trust me I won't intentionally harm her in anyway."

 _'_ _Or_ _at least_ _not_ _in_ _a_ _way she_ _wouldn't_ _like_ _._ _Cue_ _operations_ _make_ _her_ _**mine**_ _ **.**_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know its been like forever so i promise i'll update at least once every month because it's been about three months since my last update and that ridiculous. So here's the long awaited chapter. And i know this isn't her actual schedule. I took the liberty to change it to fit my story. If anyone has a problem you can meet me in the fucking parking lot. (lol jk)


	4. The day goes by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning.

**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 

**Max's POV**

 

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 

I didn't pay attention much during class. How can I when the scenery out side is so calm? So tranquil. So beautifully at peace. Nothing like Seattle. Seattle was all hustle and bustle, car horns, and short tempered people. The city is nothing like the little towns like Arcadia Bay.

 

Mr. Jefferson's lecture didn't stick with me. His voice was soothing, it practically wanted you to go to sleep because of how calm it is. Every once in a while I listen to him slightly, to catch the main points he makes. I can probably keep this up the period but I know I shouldn't. I had my own table since Victoria shared one with Taylor already. Everyone else was paired up if not tripled up aside from Kate and I. I was happy to see Kate was in this class too. We exchanged number last period. She's a total sweetheart and deserves nothing but the kindness she gives.

 

"Max are you listening to what I'm saying? You seem very spaced out." Mr. Jefferson said pulling me out of thoughts with a jolt. I looked at him an tried to hold down my blush as I nodded.

 

"Yes sir. I'm listening to you" I replied almost robotically. 

 

"Oh really? Then can you repeat what I just said?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. All eyes were all me and I couldn't hold down my blush and embarrassment. 

 

"Um..."

 

"Yeah I thought so. I'll repeat myself but just this once. Don't make this a habit OK Max? I'll let you off the hook since this is your first day but, once again, just this once."

 

I nodded in response. I looked down at my lap 'Way to make a first impression Max. You really know how to do it right.' I thought sarcastically to myself.  I decided to finally listen to avoid getting embarrassed or distressed. I'd hate to get distressed and then have the class room reek of omega hormones. That happened once and I won't let it happen again.

 

"Now as I was saying. Anna Atkin was an English botanist and photographer. Most of the time she is considered to be the first female, if not the first person, to publish a book illustrated with photography, because of this she is often assumed to be the first woman to create a photograph. So yes Victoria you are correct. It seems like you're the only one whom actually does their homework." Mr. Jefferson praised. I took a glance over to Victoria and she was beaming with pride. Seems like she has crush.

 

"How could I not, when the passages were so interesting?" Victoria gushed with a smile.

 

'Okay, Queen bee your desperation is showing. You should probably cover it up with more make up and fake personalities.... I shouldn't be so hard on her, she's nice to me. One little out burst can't mean much right?' I thought to myself.

 

"Now since we're starting a new unit, I'd like everyone to go out and take some picture on their free time. Something that reflects in your personality or just something that calls out to you, but it has to have meaning. Not just something that's there. And no Hayden it can not be of a joint or of a female's posterior. And yes Alyssa and Stella you have to do one too." 

 

I couldn't help but to laugh at Hayden's disappointed groan.

 

"You hear that Alyssa you can't take pictures of food. Cause we can all see how much you like it." Victoria giggled out.

 

"Good one Vic!" Sarah said giving her a high five. How long has she even been here for?

 

I felt my heart stop for Alyssa. I stood up slamming my hands on the table and I turned my head to look at Victoria.

 

"That's not cool Victoria! You shouldn't be such a bitch! How would you feel if someone said that to you!?" I didn't think about what I was doing. It just happened. And I hope I don't regret it now that words left my mouth.

 

"Uh excuse me!? Why would anyone say that to me? Compare and contrast Maxine. My body is a hour glass her's is an oval." Victoria said defensively.

 

"I mean not everyone shoves their fingers down their throats to get like that like you Victoria. And even if you don't, not all of us can afford a liposuction like you." Alyssa said back glaring at Victoria. 

 

"Ohhhh" Hayden said loudly covering his mouth while laughing "She got you there Vic!"

 

Victoria opened her mouth to say a come back in return but the bell rang interrupting her. Everyone left the room leaving Victoria, Taylor, Sarah and I along with Mr. Jefferson in the class.

 

"What was that Max!?" Victoria screeched out. Slamming her hand on the table standing up angrily. I held in my omega urge to submit and whimper and instead I stood strong.

 

"I'm sorry Victoria but you can't do stuff like that! You can dislike some one but you don't go disrespecting them like! What you did was mean!" I said back looking into her eyes.

 

"We're high schoolers Max! Did you expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows!? You came from Seattle didn't you!? Then you should know how life works!" she glare.

 

"I came from Seattle so I know how lives are taken! I don't want to have to bury another friend because of bullying! Like you said we're in high school. So grow up Victoria." I glared back. And its true. I don't want to bury another friend no matter the circumstance.

 

"Ladies as interesting this debate is I have work to do and I'd like to do it in a quiet environment. So please leave." Mr. Jefferson said interrupting our stare off.

 

Victoria huffed and grabbed her stuff stomping out of the room with Sarah following behind quickly. I sighed watching her go and I looked at Taylor. "She's not gonna be mad all day right?" I asked hesitantly.

 

"First of all that was awesome. And she won't be mad for ever. Just don't bring it up and you'll be fine OK?" Taylor said with a smile. I sighed once again and I nodded as she patted my back. "Now let's get going. Courtney's driving and we'll need all the time we got. She's a very cautious driver to say the least."

 

"At least we won't get in am accident right? I have to make a call anyway." I said. I need to decide if I want to surprise Joyce and Chloe, or just call Joyce tell her what I wanted to do and surprise Chloe... I think Joyce would want me to call first.

 

I pull out my phone and dialed the number that I remembered to be Joyce's number. Hopefully its still the same...

 

"Hello? Who is this?" 

 

Yep definitely her.

 

"Hey Joyce... Its Max.." I said nervously as I followed behind Taylor.

 

"Max!? As in Max Caulfield!? My little omega pirate!?" Joyce gasped out. I couldn't help but to rub the back of my neck bashfully.

 

"Yeah hey Joyce. How are you? Are you still working at the Two Whales Diner?" I asked trying not to make things awkward.

 

"I'm doing a lot better now that you called. And yes I still work there. I'm actually here right now." she said.

 

"So I've heard. That's actually where I'm heading now. I just got back today." I smile slighted. 

 

"Oh my! Really!? That's great! And you're heading here!? Even better! Have you called Chloe?" she asked.

 

"No but that's why I called you. I wanted to surprise her. Can you tell make up an excuse to get her there for me? Please?" I asked. My voice wavered slightly. It shifted into a beg but I hope it wasn't noticeable.

 

"Oh that's great! Anything for you Max! I can't wait to see you!"

 

"Same here Joyce, Same here." I hung up the phone and saved her number. Taylor and I coincidentally just reached the parking lot and the car. I got into the back seat with Taylor and Sarah, with me in the middle. Victoria was sitting shot gun texting away on her phone, totally ignoring me.

 

'Well two can play at that game Victoria.' I thought as I put on my seat belt. 

 

"Hey Max, that was Joyce you were talking to right? Were you able find out if she was working today? I know she has her shift right now but you never know when she might take a day off." Taylor said. 

 

"Yeah she's on right now actually. And in a great mood." I said with a smile.

 

"That's OK I guess. I mean at least you can do one thing right." Victoria said. 

 

No words can explain how bad I wanted to say something. However, I decided on not to. I'll let her have this one.

 

"I doubt she can do anything right. She's an omega after all." Sarah mumbled. 

 

"I may be an omega but I'm still more capable than you. So you can degrade me with you ignorant, racist, and sexist comments all you at the end of the day I'm still doing what others thought I couldn't and all your opinion are going straight where they belong." I huffed out pointing to the trash can across the parking lot. I'm really getting tired of her and I know the others can see.

 

"Whatever" 

 

I could tell she didn't have anything else to stay. And if she did for her sake she better not say it. 

 

"Hey Max, give me your phone." Victoria said reaching her hand out to me. I hesitated but I handed it to her any way. My phone didn't have a password so she was able to unlock it easily. I have nothing to hide so I had no point in doing it. 

 

I watched as she went through it and started typing some things. She even took pictures of herself, Courtney, Taylor and Sarah. When I got my phone back I realized she was putting in their numbers along with hers.

 

"Thanks Victoria.." I said skeptical and not sure if she was still mad at me or not.

 

"Its whatever. And what you did back there was cool but don't do it again got it?." she said still not looking at me. 

 

"No promises about it Vic." I said smiling a little. It's looking like she's over coming her pettiness and apologizing in her own way I guess? I'm not sure. I've only been here for a few hours and I already have trouble in paradise.

 

"What everyone planing on getting when we get there?" Courtney said trying to break the silence and cut through the tension.

 

"Bacon Omelet for sure."

 

"Pancakes and eggs."

 

"A bacon egg and cheese"

 

"Belgian waffles and sausage."

 

"Waffles and bacon."

 

'It seems like almost everyone here like bacon. How can I blame them? I love bacon!' I thought to myself. 

 

Courtney pulled up into the parking lot and parked near the front. I unbuckled my seat belt and slide out on Taylor's side after her. I stretched and took in the air. It smelled like food and the ocean. I guess the beach is near then. 

 

We walked inside and the first thing I saw Joyce's ponytail. Upon our entrance she turned around and opened her mouth to greet us but then she closed it and smiled widely.

 

"Max!!"

 

"Joyce!" I said back. I smile widely and went over to hug her. I was still shorter than her but it didn't matter to me right now.

 

"Oh my god you've grown so much! I remember when you were just girls playing pretend. Well now you're a woman off and ready to do what ever she wants. Its so nice to see you again." she gushed hugging me tightly. I smile wider and I laughed softly.

 

"It's nice to see you too Joyce. You're still the same though." I replied.

 

"What? Still old."she joked.

 

"No still beautiful and strong as ever" I smiled.

 

"Nice save kid. And I see you have some of my regulars with you. Friends of yours?" Joyce asked.

 

"Yeah you can say that. They're nice to me. And treating me to this so could could I say no? The only better than your food is free food." I smiled.

 

"You aren't lying that's for sure. Why don't you go sit down and I'll com serve you in a minute. I just have to give the other customers here their refills of coffee." She said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to the booth everyone settled in while I was talking to Joyce.

 

"Oh good you back. Did she say when she's coming?" Taylor asked.

 

"Yeah she said in a minute. She just has to give out refills right now." I said and sat down next to Sarah. Courtney and Taylor were on either side of Victoria leaving me to reluctantly sit next to Sarah. 

 

"Hey where's Dana?" I asked only now realizing the missing member of the group.

 

"She and Logan decided to go on a date. They're really touch I wouldn't be surprise if she gets pregnant. With all the make-up she wears it probably is the first or last time either." Victoria scoffed. I held my tongue though. She's the one paying for us to eat so I don't want to anger her just yet. What can I say, free food is the best food.

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

We were finishing up our food and Victoria was getting ready to pay. She pulled out a platinum card and put it into the check book. Joyce took it and went behind the counter.

 

"Wow, I've never seen a platinum card up close." I mumbled to myself.  

 

Victoria giggled and smirked. She searched through her purse and pulled out another card. "Just you wait until you see it in action and working its magic. That may be my only one but I got gold too." 

 

I couldn't help but to take out my camera from my bag and take a picture of her smiling with the card. The shutter of the camera sounded and the flash went off. Next the photo came out. I shook it and I waited for it to process. 

 

"Did you really just take a picture of me? Whatever as long as its good. Let me see." Victoria said eagerly. I showed it to once it was done and she hummed in approval. "Its good. I'll let you keep this one but the next one is mine got it?". I nodded with a smile putting it away in my journal.

 

"So... Anyways don't we have a Vortex Club party in a few weeks? She can see them both in action while we're getting her ready. Making her look all dolled up and pretty."  Courtney said while smiling at me. 

 

She's so nice. Out of all of the people I've met recently she's definitely one of my favorites. Right after Kate of course.

 

"That's gonna the real magic then." Sarah mumbled.

 

"What the hell is your problem? I haven't even been here a full day and you're already such a bitch to me!" I questioned turning to face her. "If you have a legit reason to hate me then tell me now."

 

She was silent just staring at her plate of finished food.

 

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'm really trying to stay on the brighter and more civil side of things but you're making that impossible." I huffed out.

 

"And here's your card back. Thanks so much for the lovely tip by the way." Joyce smiled.

 

"No problem Joyce anything for you." Victoria smiled getting out of the booth behind Taylor. I got up letting Sarah out and then I sat back down.

 

"Max aren't you coming with us?" Taylor asked in confusion. I should my head.

 

"I'm waiting for Chloe. Im surprising her with my presences. She doesn't know I'm back." I smiled looking out the window. In the corner of my eye I could seem them shrug and walk away leaving me behind.

 

And now I wait. I wait for a bright blue pixie cut that I have only seen Chloe pull off. I wait for my blue punk best friend. I knew I could expect her wearing black skinny jeans and a dark shirt so I looked out for that too. I saw someone who could fit my description across the street. Before I could get a good look at their face a rust old looking pick up truck blocked my view. 

 

My only chance at getting a good look at the could be Chloe was gone. I sigh and looked out for more could be Chloes. The bell to the diner rung meaning someone walked in.

 

" **MAX**!!" 

 

Everything was going in slow motion yet it happened so fast. I stood up to hug her smiling widely. The bell rung again.

 

There was a man in a hoodie staggering about while holding a bottle of whiskey. He bumped into Chloe causing him to drop his whiskey. The bottle broke letting the alcoholic beverage spread on the freshly mopped floor, he didn't say anything only stared at it. Chloe stubbled but I caught her before she fell. 

 

"Thanks Mad Max you always know how to help. Now I have a bone to pick with this guy. Hey man! Watch where you're fucking going jack ass!" She turned to yell at him. All he did was look at her with shady eyes.

 

"Chloe! Watch your mouth! Sir are you OK? Do you need help you seem pretty drunk." She said calmly. 

 

He looked at Joyce. The officer whom she was refilling the coffee for turned around. He seemed to recognize the man because he reached for his gun but it was too late. The man pulled out his own gun and shot him in the head. I screamed loudly along with everyone else in here. The man didn't stop there though he shot his corpse twice more. Another in the head and another in the back.  I screamed for each one covering my mouth.

 

I felt tears build up in my eyes and I knew my omega distress pheromones were coming out but how could I give a fuck? This guy just got fucking shoot here tines in front of me!

 

Chloe hide me behind her  making us take steps back, when he looked my way. I didn't want to be that typically omega that hides behind their alpha but I was too scared to care. 

 

"H-hey man put the gun down... Nobody else has to get hurt." Chloe tried to reason.

 

"Tell that.... To... My.. Whiskey bottle... Bitch..." he slurred out while raising his gun. 

 

All I heard next were my ears ringing to a gun shot and my own screams along with Joyce's. The next few moment were a blur but my hearing was back to normal and I heard the shutter of my camera. 

 

"What the _fuck_..."

 


	5. Emotional Roller coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is still at the diner
> 
> A little look into Nathan's past. Btw a terrible attempt at Nathan feels plus panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl OH MY GODDDD OVER ONE THOUSAND ALMOST TWO THOUSAND VEIWS!!!!! Thank you guys so much! Ill eve post the next chapter early if i get 2000 views(200 more views) and 100 kudos(33 more kudos) before the two month mark (since im updating every two month) and guys dont worry ill update faster over the summer. High school, volenteering, internships, and college classes are such bitches to my schedule its no joke

"What the _fuck_..."  Max whispered. What just happened? Did she really just see her best friend and a police officer get shot? And how is she back to taking the picture? Did She... Did she go back in time?  What the fuck is going on!?

"Whats wrong Max? And did you really just take a picture of me? Whatever as long as its good. Let me see."   Victoria said holding her hand out.  Max shakily handed Victoria the picture. She looked at the picture and hummed in approval. " Its good. I'll let you keep this one but the next one is mine got it? And whats with the face? Is something wrong?"  Victoria asked with a slightly worried face. I put the photo in my album and gave her a quick smile as i came up with a lie

"I-Its nothing the flash just startled me... Hey, didn't you guys say something about a vortex club party coming up? Maybe you could get me 'dolled up' to good enough party criteria." Max said with a nervous voice trying to change the subject. This caused Courtney to smile widely and let out a little squeal.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy someone said something! I was gonna ask but hearing you suggest it makes it even better! OMG!! I have so many ideas to take you out of that little shell and turn you into a party girl! You're gonna look beautiful! I'm gonna work my magic on you!" Courtney cheered happily. Max couldn't help to calm down and smile. However, the smile didn't last long.

"Make her beautiful? That's gonna be the real magic then." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

Max thought for a second. She had the choice to either   **Ignore her, Flip her off,**  or **reply back.** Max decided to change things up this time around and she simply flipped her off with a straight face.

"You know what fuck you _Sarah._ I don't have to prove myself to you. You don't even have a legit reason to be such a bitch to me. You're just naturally like that aren't you?"Max said with her arms crossed leaning into the seat of the booth.

Everyone was silent.

"And here's your card back. Thank you so much for the lovely tip by the way." Joyce said with a smile. The tension at the table was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "D-did I come at a bad time or.." Sarah glared at Max and stormed out of the diner.

"No, Joyce we were just leaving anyway. And no problem Joyce anything for you." Victoria said with a tight smile getting out of the booth after Taylor.

"That was savage by the way Max. I didn't think you'd have it in you to do anything like that!" Taylor said with a wide smile. As everyone got up from the booth Taylor looked at Max in confusion "Aren't you coming with us?" Max shook her head.

"No I'm waiting for Chloe. You guys can go with out me. I'm surprising her with my presence she doesn't know I'm here." Max looked out the window and watched her friends leave. She saw her friends drive off in Victoria's car. _'There's the look alike Chloe and the rusty pick up truck..'_ Max thought looked down the the street to the left and right and thee left again. She soon saw the same drunk man staggering down the street. Max quickly got up and walked over to the officer. "Excuse me sir." She started. The Officer looked at her and smiled politely.

"How may I help you young lady?" The officer asked nicely.

"Well-" Max started once again only to get interrupted by Chloe's bear hug. _'I'm running out of time.'_ Max though grimly.

"MAX H-" 

"Hold on Chloe. As I was saying there's a man walking down the sidewalk and he looks very drunk." Max didn't have the time to explain who he was before he walked up the steps to the diner. Max pointed in his direction. The Officer looked in that direction and his eyes widened in recognition. The mysterious drunk man and the officer's eyes meet. The drunk man dropped his bottle and sluggishly reached for his gun. The officer, however, was faster.

"STOP NOW! THE JIG IS UP MARCUS!" The officer shouted pulling out his gun before, this Marcus could. But Marcus still pulled out his gun causing Chloe to push Max behind her protectively. Before Marcus could aim the officer shot him in the leg. Max groaned and covered her now ringing ears because of the loud sound of the gun and the fact that she was right next to him when he fired. This caused Marcus to drop the gun and grab his leg in pain. The officer kicked the gun away and rushed over to Marcus putting cuffs on him. The Officer talked into the walkie talkie strapped to his shoulder.

"This is officer Jones. I'm gonna need a bus at the Two whales diner. Over"

Not long after that there was a reply. "Sending one your way now Jones. But what for, over?"

"Well Berry it seems a young lady just helped us catch Marcus, over." Officer Jones said smiling at Max proudly. Max rubbed the back of her neck bashfully while looking at the ground.

"The human trafficking one that's wanted state wide or the druggie that hangs with Bowers, Over?"Officer Berry.

"The human trafficking one, over." Officer Jones said and by the tone of his voice and there look in his eyes as he said that there was a lot more that he knew then it seemed.

"Awesome man!.. Over"

"Yeah" The sound of sirens filled the awkward silence between the two officers. "Over and out Berry."

"OK, Over and Out Jones." Everyone in the diner watched as a passed out Marcus was carried out of the diner on a stretcher and over into the back of an ambulance. The paramedics put a tie on the leg that was shot to slow down the bleeding and got to work by hooking Marcus up to an IV. The ambulance door was slammed shut and then it drove away and everyone's eyes were now on Max as Officer Jones walked over to her.

"I'm gonna have to get some contact information so we can call you in for questioning later." He said. Max nodded numbly as she told the officer her number. He smiled and pat her shoulder before leaving. "You done good kid."

The few people in the diner cheered and clapped in agreement. Max couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment at all the attention she was getting.

"Wow! You just got here and You're already a hero, you probably even saved me, Mad Max! Or should I say Super Max?" Chloe suggested putting her arm around Max proudly.

"Good Job Max! Your parents would be so proud once I tell them! Now you two go and have your fun. I doubt Max would want to stay here any longer." Joyce said with a smile. 

And Max couldn't agree more.

**~** ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nathan's Pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Nathan sat in his dorm with his head phones on, whale sounds blasting through them as he laid on his bed. Much like he did the other day, he was smoking a blunt. Nathan watched as the smoke he exhaled slowly yet gracefully defused into the air. The smell of the weed most likely filled the whole boy's dorm, if not at least most of it by now. Thoughts and memories unraveled through Nathan's head flashing endlessly. He shook his foot frantically as if he was nervous but in reality Nathan was the calmest he has been in a while. If it wasn't for his sister, Kristine, this wouldn't be happening. He'd be even more explosive then he was now if it wasn't for her. SHE took care oh him, mentored him and helped him in so many ways and so many different times. It wasn't her job to teach him, but she did it. It wasn't her job to raise him but she did. It wasn't her job to help him, to listen to him, to scold him, or even praise him. _But she did._ And for that Nathan loved her, he looked up to her, after all she was the golden child. Their parents loved her. She got amazing grades, honors, awards at school and she got what ever she wanted. But she never really cared about that stuff. She only cared about Nathan.  She didn't have to.  _But she did._

 

 

_**Flashback** _

 

  _Nathan sat in his room, hiding under his bed, holding a small plush toy to his chest. The sound of his parents arguing in the next room filled his ears. Nathan, age 5, whimpered and held his push toy closer and tighter. It felt like forever before it went quiet.  Both most likely gone. And Nathan alone much like always. He crawled from under the bed slowly and wiped the tears from his red eyes as he sniffed. They seemed to fight more and more now recently and after that they just disappear. It didn't help that Nathan's doctor had diagnosed him with phonophobia due to hyperacusis. As a child Nathan's head still needed to grow into his ears. This made them extremely sensitive. He could never sit still in school noise was everywhere. The teachers were mean and loud, the uniform itched, his peers were annoying and the day was too long. When the driver picked him up from school they enjoyed the silence. The little town was normally very busy at the time so there would be light traffic, but they still sat in silence. When Nathan got home he hoped, and wished for that same silence and he would for a short amount of time. The maid was normally quiet and if she vacuumed she used the quieter one that didn't hurt Nathan's ears or troubled him that much. Once she was done doing that it was back to silence. Good old silence. Until his parents came home. Depending on how his mother's shopping went and how work went for his father they would come in loud and arguing. Kristine in tow reading a book quietly with her headphones in. She was around 13 at the time and was wise beyond her years. Her curly strawberry brown hair up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes moving along in the book as she read, almost as if she was used to it. She'd go to her room down the hall and lock the door not coming out until diner or if she wanted a snack/ a drink. Their parents would continue to argue in their room, words Nathan didn't understand at the time were said. He asked the teacher what one of the words meant and by the look of their face it wasn't a good word. In fact he got sent to the principals office for saying a bad word._

 

_Nathan held the plush tighter and let out a soft cry. Tears steaming down his chubby face as his body shook and his lips quivered. He hates it when they get like this. **Hates** it. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it. No matter how much thicker they make the walls he still hears it. He always hears it. Even if he doesn't want to. Nathan tries his best to stop. He really does. His father always told him that Prescott's don't cry, they never cry, and they sure as hell don't beg. But if they do cry and if they do beg it's quietly so no more people than needed can here. The Prescott reputation is more important that needless emotions. Nathan took deep breaths like he was told to do in these situations. His and started to shake and he got a little twitchy but instead of his sobs stopping, they got harder, and harder. It got to the point as to were he was bawling on the carpet of his room curled into the fetal position while clutching his plushie in his otherwise toy-less room. All his emotions come out. His confusion, his anger, his sadness, his fear and most of all his loneliness as he cries alone in his room. _

 

_"It's not fair! It's not fair! I_ _t's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!_ _It's not fair!" He cries out over and over and over again. His body shaking, his chest heaving, and the air to his lungs limited as he cries. "Nobody loves me! Not Mama! Not Papa! Its not fair! Why does everyone else have Mamas and Papas that love them, but not me!?"_

_"Cause you have me Nat. Now take deep breaths. Just like I taught you OK?" Kristine says softly. She know exactly whats going. She gets on the floor as she holds his shaking body. She know about his attacks and helps him through them. "And just because they don't pay attention to you that doesn't mean they don't love you baby bro. And even if they didn't I'll always love. And I won't leave you. Ever. Got it? Now keep breathing and let it all out. Don't hold back or be afraid to get my sweater dirty just let go." Kristine said rubbing his back in circles and putting her headphones on him. Whale sounds filled his head they were calm, yet crying out with him. And he did exactly what she said and let it all out. Shaking and bawling loudly for all to hear. Not caring about his title, his father, or his chest pain. He let it all out in the comfort of his sister's arms where he felt the safest._

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

Nathan let out a soft chuckle as he thought of that memory. "Huh.. It really isn't."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phonophobia is an anxiety disorder, not a hearing disorder. Phonophobia is a fear of loud sounds. Phonophobia is also called ligyrophobia. The name “Phonophobia” originates from the Greek words for sound and fear. Phonophobia is not a hearing disorder.
> 
> Hyperacusis (also spelled hyperacousis) is a health condition characterized by an increased sensitivity to certain frequency and volume ranges of sound (a collapsed tolerance to usual environmental sound).
> 
> Tell me if there are any mistakes and feel free to comment on how this chapter was, no hate.


	6. Daddy Issues part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look into Nathan's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings
> 
> Dedicated to @Galacticson and @queenofpranking for being my 98 and 102th Kudos givers with guest in-between. (Sorry if I got the usernames wrong I posted via mobile phone so it kept trying to autocorrect)

 

**Nathans POV**

 

 

The next day Nathan realized that he feel asleep listening to the whale sounds. Nathan groaned as he sat up stretching out his sore back. Checking the time he saw it was around 7 am. A loud crash and arguing after that confirm the suspicions that everyone was awake and he woke up late. With another groan Nathan sat up, took off his headphones, and got out of bed. With a sigh he got out his bathroom stuff and opened the door. A beach ball flew past his head, almost hitting him, causing Nathan to glare at his would be attacker, Logan, who put their hands up the universal sign of surrender. Too tired to fight him Nathan flipped him off and started walking toward the most likely crowded bathroom. With a huff Nathan opened the bathroom door and was greeted but steam and guys hitting each other with towels.

 

"Morning Nathan. You look absolutely lovely today" snickered Hayden who stepped out of the shower.

 

"Fuck off man." Nathan grumbled as he stepped into the shower stall Hayden just got out of. As he closed the curtain he got undressed in the stall. The said stall was the handicap stall meaning the stall was spacious and had a bench a good distance to the side that wouldn't get in the way  if you push it away since it was a possible to fold it against the wall. Putting on the water and throwing his clothes on to the bench Nathan stood under the hot water and let out a loud groan as he felt the knots in his back unwind and his body relax.

 

"You sound like shit man. Rough night?" Hayden asked from out side the stall as he brushed his teeth. At fist all he got was a groan, seconds later Nathan spoke up.

 

"I guess you can say that man." Nathan responded while running his fingers through his wet curly hair.

 

"Thinking about the omega?"

 

"Nah, not really at least. Just had a lot of stuff on my mind."

 

"That's new.." Hayden mumbled under his breath as he wiped his face in his wet rag.

 

"I heard that you know."

 

"Sure you did man." Hayden chuckled. Their conversation continued as Nathan showered and in these moments Nathan seemed like a normal teen. Not the mental freak like his father implies he is. Not one of heirs to Prescott family and fortune. Not a hurting child in a ticking time bomb of a teenage body and mind. Just a 'normal' teenage boy talking to one of his friends.

Well at least as normal as it gets for Nathan Prescott.

Near the end of his shower Hayden left the bathroom to get ready for his classes, leaving Nathan alone to his thoughts for a while. Standing under the shower with the hot water running down his tone yet slightly malnourished body Nathan let out a sigh, alone with his thought. With the hot water running down his body Nathan leaned his head forward getting it all wet before shaking it water splashing around from his hair. 

 

When Nathan  got out the shower the first thing he did was check his phone for any messages. Seeing a few messages from Victoria and Jefferson, Nathan had no second thoughts when he picked Victoria's first.

 

Vic     **7:20 am today**

      Hey Nick ❤ You up?

 

Vic         **7:27 am**

       Rise and shine Nicky!❤ I've got good news for you!!

 

Vic         **7:40 am**

      How are you not up yet?

 

Vic   **8:00 am**

       You know what Nicky dont say I didn't try. Just don't forget 2 take your meds❤

 

Rolling his eyes Nathan decided to reply to Victoria before she started ringing down his phone.

 

You   **8:03 am**

   I'm up Vic don't worry. Thx for worrying.

 

Vic   **8:03 am**

   Oh good❤. Morning Don't forget 2 take you meds. I'll just tell you the news later gtg

 

You.     8:03 am

 

     Ok ttyl

 

With a sigh Nathan exited out of his and Victoria's message and went to Jefferson's next. 

 

Jeffershit   **7:37 am**

 

     Meet me in my classroom by 8:10. Don't be late Nathan

 

You       **8:04**  

 

     Ok.

 

With a groan Nathan threw his phone on the bed and plopped down next to it running his fingers through his curly damp hair.

 

"Fuck"

 

Getting dressed quickly Nathan  threw on a white polo shirt, ripped jeans, and his designer shoes. Grabbing his letter man jacket, phone and earbuds Nathan walked out the door.  Dodging everything that was literally thrown his way he made it out of boys dorm effortlessly. Looking around he sighed putting in his earbuds before making his way down the steps to the photography classroom. 

 

~•~•~

 

"You're late Nathan"

 

"Yeah I know. Got lost on the streets of life."

 

"You literally just have to take a two minute , five at most, walk."

 

With a groan Nathan sat on top of one of the tables. "What did you want Jefferson?"

 

Pushing up his glasses Jefferson leaned back into his chair and intertwined his fingers as his elbows rested on the arm rest of the chair. The sun's reflection bounced off of glasses menacingly as he looked at Nathan. "I have a task for you."

 

Holding down the shiver that was creeping up his spine Nathan kept a straight face as he stared back. "What is it?"

 

"I believe you know Kate Marsh? Such a sweet innocent young girl she is. I need you to invite her to the next Vortex Party-" Jefferson started only to be interrupted by Nathan.

 

"You can't be fucking serious! Invite Kate!? To a fucking _Vortex_ Party!?" Nathan cried out in shock.

 

"Nathan, my dear boy, it is rude to interrupt.. Now as I was saying. I need you to invite her and give her V.I.P access." Jefferson paused ready for another interruption, but smirked when none appeared. "I don't care what you do or how you do it. But I want her in the dark room in one piece." 

 

Tossing him small plastic baggy with two smaller white pills, Jefferson watched as Nathan stared at his hands in horror when he caught it. Before Nathan could protest Jefferson's voice filled the silence in the still eerie room. "Oh and Nathan?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do be careful we wouldn't want a repeat of poor _Rachel Amber_ now would we?" Jefferson chuckled loosely as Nathan's body stiffened and smirked at how much one mistake affected him.

 

"N-no... We don't." 

 

~•~•~

 

  After leaving Jefferson's room Nathan all but ran back to his room. Slamming the door shut he pasted the room back and forth, hyperventilating. Mostly everyone was out side by now since classes where ten minutes away from starting. Letting out a frustrated loud groan Nathan hugged himself murmuring softly.

He can feel his air passage ways constricting and see his vision blurring up. Everything around him was gone as he was curled up on the floor. Nathan felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replayed what just happened. He kept hearing the same thing over and over again. He didn't even realize when he got back up. He didn't hear the knocks and bangs on his door the same words repeated in his head.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room. 

 

Over and over and over again. At his point his body was moving on it's own. He didn't have control of his hand as the wrote on the paper dark hard writing wrote over itself in pencil.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room. 

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room.

 

Rachel in the dark room. 

 

 

His breathing became more rapid, more shallow. In these moments he was most out of control. Something else was in control. His mind gone.

 

Rachelinthedarkroom.

 

Rachelinthedarkroom.

 

RAchelintHedarkrOom.

 

RAcHeLiNtHeDaRkRoOm. 

 

Tears streaming down his face as the door was broken down. He felt his body being shaken, gaining some sight he can see the worried face of Hayden, Logan and Principal Wells.

 

And then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost the note book and had to write this from what I could remember. Which is why this will be a two part chapter.


	7. Daddy Issues part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new character introduced that will have a major role in Nathan's life

It was a few hours after the incident and Sean Prescott had finally arrived. Ray Wells quickly lead him to the room Nathan was in nervously trying to fill Sean Prescott in on what they had thus far.

"We don't know what happened Mr. Sean. All we know is that the whole boys dorm was filled with the scent of alpha pheromones and there was this disturbing drawing as wel-" he started only to get cut off as he opened the door to Nathan's room letting him in first. A nurse was already tending to Nathan as they stepped in.

Sean stared down at his unconscious son with a look of disdain and annoyance.  
"So what I'm getting from this is that my son had a temper tantrum."

"N-no sir, its just... We don't.. Um.. We..uh..." Wells stammered, unable to form words to explain what they believed happened.

Its one thing for a student to have a panic attack,that is not as uncommon as it sounds when the school year begins. However, its something totally different when the pheromones of said student is released and is able to be smelled all around the dorm rooms.

"See you can't even tell me other wise. And here I thought it was important. I was in the middle of a very important meeting when you called. And this is what you called for? A  _tantrum_? I gave you my personal number for  _emergencies_. I expect you to use it for such." Sean Prescott hissed, turning his head to glare at the beta principle.

The nurse in the room bit the inside of his cheek as he took note of his patients condition on the clipboard. He couldn't help but to be appalled of the way the patient's own father seem to care so little about his son and his condition. He didn't want to get involved but as soon as the father started to bad mouth his own son for being "a failure" and "a disgrace of an alpha" the young omega nurse knew he had to say something at least.

"I know it's not my place but this was no tantrum. Your son had a panic attack, and a serious one at that to say the least! It was not just a  _tantrum_. And if anyone is a failure or a disgrace its you for degrading your son."

"Who are you again?" Sean turned to look at the person who dared to talk back to him.

"His. Nurse."

"Well you're right. Its not your place or any of your business. So why don't you be a good little omega, stay quite and get a real doctor." he said, looking the omega up and down .

"First of all, I don't know who you think you're talking to cause its not me. Second of all my second gender/ orientation has nothing to do with my capabilities as a nurse and/or doctor. I'm one of the best nurses here which is exactly why I was assigned to your son. So why don't you be a good father and let me do my job."

Sean Prescott was shocked to say the least.  **No one,** never mind an omega who is a person of color, has ever disrespected him to his face.

Not only was he shocked but he was also speechless and left gasping like a fish out of water as he tried to think of a combat as the said omega stared him down before turning around and checking his son's vitals.

"Who exactly do you think you are!? Who do you think you're talking to  _omega!?_  I am  **THE** Sean Prescott an  **ALPHA**  and you  **will** have respect!" He demanded flustered and embarrassed.

The omega nurse rolled his eyes and huffed mumbling profanities under his breath.

"What was that omega?" Sean Prescott challenged, hoping to get the upper hand.

"I don't have to have respect the likes of you. Respect is fucking earned not bought. Now if that is all I have to ask you to leave soon since visiting hours will be over in the next 20 minutes." the nurse said tiredly and annoyed.

"What is your name omega? I'll be sure to speak to your supervisor about your behavior." Sean Prescott said while puffing out his chest excreting some alpha pheromones trying to get the omega to submit to him. All the omega did was roll his eyes again, tilt his head to the side in deep thought unintentionally showing off his bond mark at the crook of his neck, and then put his hands on his hips.

"Its Jamie, and make sure to tell her I said 'Hello' on your wa-" Jamie didn't get to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a groan coming from behind him.

~ ***~*~*~*~*~** *~ ***~***

**Nathan's** **Pov**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Nathan's head was swimming. He can hear voices in a distance but they were muffled and distorted. The harder he tried to listen the louder and clearer they got.

That is until they were too loud and his ears were ringing. He let out a groan and the voices stopped almost immediately. He could hear voices again. Only this time they seemed to be calling out to him. Letting out another groan, Nathan tilted his head to the side as a white light blinded him instantly as someone pried open his eyes gently. After a moment or two his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting of what appeared to be a hospital room. He was greeted with the faces of a relieved nurse, indifferent Wells and the stern yet aggravated look of his father.

"It's about time you woke up. You better have a good reason for all this son or else." Sean Prescott said sternly with a glare as he looked down at his awakening son.

"He just woke up and that's how you greet him? I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Jamie said with a puff of annoyance.

"On what grounds!? This is MY son and I'M paying the hospital bill so you have no right to kick me out!"

"On the grounds that this is MY patient and anyone who causes him stress and cause physical and or mental harm isn't allowed in here. Visiting hours will be over in... 5 minutes so you might as well get a head start on your way home. Now please leave sir or I will have you escorted out by security. We will give you a call in the morning on his condition." Jamie said through grit teeth as he crossed his arms wait for them to leave.

In all honestly visiting hours weren't done for another hour or so, seeing it was only around five going on six, but Jamie didn't want to have to deal with them any longer than necessary.

Sean Prescott glared at the omega nurse one last time as they stared at each other neither backing down.

The tension in the room was strong and thick enough to cut with a knife. Nathan watched the way the two of them interacted with confusion and a pounding headache.

 _'What the hell is going on? And why am I in the hospital..'_  Nathan thought, heavily confused.

"I'll be ok dad, there's no need to worry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said barely above a whisper. His head was still pounding and the current situation didn't make matters any better.

Sean looked away from Jamie briefly to look at his son. There was no change in facial expression as he stared at Nathan. All he did was nod, look at Jamie one last time before letting out a huff and turning on his heels to leave with Wells on his tail.

Once gone Jamie let out breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to Nathan with a tired smile.

"Sorry about that kid. Now that we have peace and quiet, I'm Jamie Nazir, your nurse. How do you feel kid?"

"My head is killing me and why am I here what happened?"

"You had a panic attack mind telling me what triggered it? You don't have to if you don't want to though." Jamie sat down in the chair next to the bed as he hummed feeling Nathan's temples.

Nathan nodded his head as Jamie did so. "Yes I do mind." he huffed attempting to glare at the nurse. Seeing that the nurse wasn't looking at him and was concentrating Nathan dropped his glare with a sigh, staring up at him.

This gave Nathan a chance to get a good look at his nurse. He was fairly attractive with medium chocolate brown skin and hazel eyes. His extremely curly dark brown hair was pushed into a tight pony tail but it just looked like a ball of fluff. He had slightly curly bangs that framed is face and ended a inch or two below his chin with the tips dyed light brown. There was a mole near the top of his perfectly shaped lips and it only seemed to add to his looks as it rested there.

Nathan allowed himself to relax knowing he was in good hand not knowing Jamie he emitting a soothing scent to help him. Seeing the scent was working Jamie held back a chuckle as he dropped his hands to his sides."You're probably just dehydrated. I'll get you some water. Ok kid? I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Jamie got up from the chair and left the room leaving Nathan alone to his thoughts. Nathan sat up and leaned forwarded with a groan sighing as he looked around the room. The room was pretty spacious and privatized with an attached bathroom and a large window.

Already bored he leaned back with a huff and stared at the ceiling aimlessly as he thought about recent events, thinking back to what caused all this. Nathan sighed covering his face with a groan as he remembered

_'Why does he want Kate of all people?...'_

"I'm back kid, and I got you a water bottle." Jamie said interrupting Nathan's thoughts.

"Oh thanks I guess.."

Jamie tossed the water bottle to Nathan and turned the chair around as he sat in it backwards. "Ok kid. Spill. What's on your mind? Something bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"It literally can't be nothing it has to be something if you're here. If you don't wanna talk, I get it, y'ain't got to. But anything you tell me is confidential so if you're ready to talk I'm here to listen."

Nathan didn't say anything, and he looked away staring out the window when Jamie gave him a half smile that was genuine. Seeing that he wasn't getting a response, Jamie deflated slightly before opening the drawer of the night stand and pulling out a stack of post it notes. Jamie looked at Nathan one last time and then started writing his number and address on the post it note that was on the top of the stack.

"For when or if you're ready to talk.  Don't give it to anyone else though kid I trust you enough with my personal information. I have a feeling you're nothing like what they say you are."

Nathan's eyes widen at the last sentence Jamie said and he looked up at him with wide eyes. Jamie gave him another half smile giving him the post it and chuckling.

 _'He's laughing at me! Who does this guy think he is!?'_ Nathan thought shocked before turning his head with a flustered huff.

Jamie let out a sigh feeling like he was back at square one with Nathan. With another sigh Jamie ruffled Nathan's hair as he got up to leave.

This made Nathan's whole body go rigid. He was unfamiliar with physical affection or comfort and therefore did not know how to respond to it. Nathan couldn't help but to blush, feeling his cheeks heat up as he touched his head bewildered.

"What was that all about..."


	8. Settling in

The next day Nathan woke up with a groan. It was early in the morning, and the sun was shining in his eyes. When he sat up to quick is body groaned in protest. He hasn't slept this long in forever and even though he felt refreshed he was tired at the same time. So he sat there in silence, thoughts running through his head as he remembered about recent events. Seconds became minutes and minutes became an hour. He sat there just thinking and staying alone with his thoughts for an hour with out even realizing and when the door open with someone coming in he didn't realize as well until they spoke up.  
  
"Oh! I didn't think you'd be up yet. I'm just here to check if everything is alright so don't mind me." It was a doctor he didn't know. She was holding a clipboard and had on a white coat. She offered Nathan a smile as she walked over to the machines he was attached to. She check the IV among other thing and wrote things down while mumbling stuff Nathan didn't understand. He didn't realize he was staring but when she glance at him from the corner of her eye and offered him a smile he blushed looking away.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Nathan Prescott?" she asked.   
  
"No" he said angrily still flushed but tried not to show it.  
  
"I'm Dr. Julia by the way. You probably already met my assistant, Nurse Jamie?" she asked turning to look at him putting her pen in her coat pocket. All Nathan did was nod as he got a better look at her. She had a slightly tanned complexion with green eyes and dirty blond, slightly curly, hair that was pulled into a bun. She wore red thick framed glasses and had a kind smile showing off her slight overbite and braces. She was emitting a friendly attitude but Nathan tried not to be fazed.

He opened his mouth to say something and when he did Dr. Julia looked at him ready to respond to what he had to say. However, instead he looked away dejectedly and closed his mouth.  Nathan wanted to ask her where Jamie was but he didn't want to pry into someones personal life or business. She, seeming to have read his mind, offered another smile that, dare he say, was bigger than the last. "If you're wondering about Nurse Jamie, his shift doesn't start until and hour or two. But hell be here to see you soon enough. You're up pretty early, you know? Its barely past 7 o'clock. Do you normally wake up this early? OR were you just eager to see me?" she teased. Nathan didn't respond. He knew she meant well but she was just _too damn cheerful._  

"She probably been up way longer than me. How does she have so much energy. Coffee doesn't do that kind of shit.' Nathan thought to himself as he stared at her with a blank face. Seeing that she wasn't getting through to him Dr. Julia let out sigh and offered him a tired smile. 

"Cheer up kid. Don't look so glum." she looked at the time and put her pen in her pocket making her way to the door. "That's all the time I have for now. If you need anything press the red button on the side of the bed. Have a nice day Nathan."  Nathan watched as she opened the door and he fiddled with his twitching fingers as he finally spoke up. 

"Thank you." 

She smiled and nodded even though she didn't know what she did.

* * *

 

Fuck! He was late. He's fucking late all because of his damn mate. Jamie ran out the house putting on his jacket while holding his bag in his free hand. Switching his bag to his other hand put his other arm into the sleeve of his jacket before throwing his bag over his shoulder as he ran for the bus. When he saw it at the corner he called out, hoping it would wait and stop, only to groan in frustration slowing down as it drove away just when he caught up. Running his hand through his messy hair he let out a yell of frustration. "Gahhhh! What the bloody hell! Why the- GAhhh" He cut himself off with another groan.

A car familiar looking car pulled up to the side of him and he glared through the tinted windows as it rolled down.

"Did someone call for an Uber?" the person said tilting down their sunglasses.

"Shut up and open the bloody door. I'm not in the mood for you right now."

The clicking of the door unlocking allowed Jamie to open the door. When he got in he didn't say anything, only put on his seatbelt and crossed his arms.

"Come on babe don't be like that.." his mate said while nudging him. "Either way you're gonna be on time. I don't know why you want to take the bus anyway. I can drive you to work and you'll be saving money. And I don't mind driving you either since I pass by that place anyway. I'll also feel bett-"

"Stop it. Please. I take the bus because I want to. Its the only thing here that I did back home. I appreciate the fact that you're worried and you want me to get to work safely but besides... The incident..literally nothing happens here. I just need some normalcy right now" Jamie sighed softly covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow as his mate pulled into a stop for the red light.

"I know.. I'm sorry but I just want you to be safe.. After what happened.. T-the miscarriage.. I-I don't want to l-lose you too.." they choked out. Jamie put his hand on top of their's and gave it a tender squeeze.

"I know.." 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Neither one saying a word both afraid of breaking the silence

* * *

 


End file.
